Juste ce vide
by Kuea PikaHyuk Taguchi
Summary: Knuckles vient de perdre à jamais l'être le plus cher qu'il a sur cette terre...Il écrit sa dernière lettre....


**Juste ce vide...**

Je suis seul dans cette vallée. Je n'ai plus que mes yeux pour pleurer, mon coeur ayant été arraché depuis que tu es parti...Mes pensées sont submergées,c'est même le vide total, je n'ai plus d'âme, juste une image: la tienne qui se répète sans cesse...Je commence à avoir froid, mes poils se dressent, mais seules mes larmes ne se figent pas et coulent le long de ma joue en rythme régulier, comme si elles suivaient le rythme de ton prénom...Tu n'existe plus, jamais plus je n'entendrais le son de ta voix, jamais plus je n'entendrais le son cristallin de ton rire, jamais plus je ne verrais ton visage, jamais plus je ne sentirai ton odeur, jamais plus tu ne reviendras...Mes pleurs doublent d'intensité à cette pensée, comme si jamais mon corps n'allait se vider, comme si mon esprit n'allait jamais t'oublier...Au loin, j'entends les autres hurler mon prénom, il y a un tremblement dans leur voix, surtout dans celles de Tails et Amy...Je ne sait plus, je ne vit plus. Je revois tes yeux, toujours pétillants, j'aurais pu me noyer dedans pendant des jours, des années...Mais tu es parti...A jamais...Je te revois, étalé sur le sol, ne bougeant plus, juste le mouvement régulier de tes poils poussés par le faible souffle de vent qui se faisait si lourd se soir la...Même celui qui t'avais achevé ne disait plus un mot, le silence était pesant...Quelques goutellettes rouge tombaient de ta fourrure, s'écrasant dans l'herbe, tes yeux clos qui ne verraient jamais plus la lumière du jour, et Tails, bouleversé, qui venait pleurer contre moi...Je te voyais la, toi, celui que j'admirait, celui que j'aimais, passionnément, mais en silence, oui je te voyais sans vie sous mes yeux, juste sous mes yeux...Pourquoi t'as t'on arraché à la vie, pourquoi TOI, pourquoi IL l'a fait...Toute ma tristesse s'échappe, tout ce silence m'envahit, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, pas toi...Je n'ai jamais su te dire que je t'aimais, jamais su te dire que je serais toujours la pour toi, je n'ai non plus pas su te défendre, comme j'aurais du mal à te venger, même si c'est mon seul désir...Où es-tu maintenant?...Pourquoi tu t'es laissé abattre, pourquoi je ne sens plus aucune émotion, à part celle d'avoir perdu toute mon âme...Je voudrais juste un instant te revoir, une dernière fois te dire adieu, te dire en quelques secondes juste ces deux mots: je t'aime...Je pleure encore. C'est impossible, je me suis fait une raison tu es parti pour l'éternité, et moi je pleurerait jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes: c'est à dire pour toujours...Les voix de la bande redoublent de volume, Amy semble s'egosiller en m'apellant, mais je n'entends plus Tails...Peut-être est-il rentré chez lui, en larmes de t'avoir perdu...Il est encore si jeune...Et moi, pourtant à un âge raisonnable je pleure aussi...L'être que j'aimais n'est plus, je n'ai plus d'espoir le seul moyen pour enfin te revoir serait...Mais oui...ce serait de mourir à mon tour, peut-être alors on se reverrait et...Pour toi je serait près à tout, mais est-ce que ça en vaudrait la peine? Comment réagiraient les autres à la perte d'un autre de leurs amis...D'un côté je m'en fiche, je ne pense qu'à toi, seulement toi, tout l'amour que j'avait pour toi égale ma colère, et ma tristesse aussi, alors si c'est le bon choix je dois...je dois...je dois franchir le pas et mettre fin à ma vie aussi tragiquement qu'à fini la tienne...Même si à mes yeux rien ne sera jamais plus tragique que ta mort...

_Un bout de bois retaillé en pic se trouve auprès de lui..._

Serait-ce la bonne décision? Mon amour, si je te rejoins combleras-tu mon bonheur, fera tu de ma vie ce rêve que j'attends avec toi depuis si longtemps?

_Il l'aperçoit, le contemple longuement et s'en empare..._

Me voila avec l'objet final en main...Le peu qui me reste de coeur bat à tous rompre, je regarde le soleil peut-être pour la dernière fois, et à l'intérieur seul ton visage apparaît, alors peut-être est-ce vrai, peut être que je rejoindrait le soleil et que je t'y retrouverais...Mon ange...Mon amour...

_Il le repose finalement..._

Mais d'un côté, je pense à toi et à ce que tu ressens si tu me vois en cet instant...Peut-être que tu ne voudrais pas me voir mourir pour toi...Mais c'est ce que je fait par amour...Sans toi je ne suis plus rien, tu était ma raison de vivre, mon dernier souffle, mon seul pilier mais je t'ai perdu alors je perds tout, ma vie n'est plus qu'un résidu de tristesse et de souffrance, je t'aimais mon amour ou plutôt je t'aime tout court, car on va se revoir dés maintenant...Ma décision est prise je te rejoins...Je te rejoins ar je ne peut plus espérer de bonheur...Je viens à toi...

Je t'aime à la folie...

Sonic...

_Il reprends le morceau de bois et l'approche près de lui, deversant un flot de larmes gigantesque. Il l'approche près de son coeur en contemplant une dernière fois le ciel et ce qui l'entoure.Il entends aussi pour la dernière fois le son de la voix de ses amis qui le cherchent. Il baisse la tête..._

Adieu mes amis, ne pleurez pas ma perte je serais heureux là où j'irais...

* * *

Amy parcourait la forêt en trébuchant de temps en temps sur les branches d'arbres qui serpentaient ci et là.

Elle continuait à appeller son ami désespérement en sanglotait légèrement en pensant à Sonic. D'un coup, la jeune hérissonne aperçut une masse rouge à travers les feuilles. Esquissant un sourire elle s'approcha.

-Knuckles te voila en...

Elle se tut à la vue de son ami. Il était étendu les bras écartés, son sang se fondant avec la couleur de sa peau, un petit morceau de bois taché de rouge jonché à côté de lui.

La hérissonne vit alors une feuille posée par terre, tachetée d'un peu de terre. Les yeux embués de larmes, elle s'en empara, et une fois la lecture terminée elle tourna le regard vers l'échidné mort.

Elle se prit la tête entre les mains et fondit en larmes en tombant aux côtés de son ami...

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça...

* * *

Elle repartit vers la ville en pleurant...

Sur le ventre de Knuckles y reposait une rose qu'elle venait de déposer. Et étrangement, l'échidné souriait..

FIN


End file.
